Clayton Carmine
Gears of War 3 Act 1 Claytonhttp://gearsofwar.xbox.com/carmine.htm "Clay" Carmine was one of the four Carmine brothers. As the oldest brother in the Carmine family, he is an experienced and veteran Gear; unfortunately, he is also one of only two surviving members of the Carmine Family. A soldier during the Locust War, he continued fighting in the Lambent Invasion alongside Delta-One. Biography Early Life Clay, like all his brothers, joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments army to serve their country and fight for survival against the Locust Horde. Two of his younger brothers, Privates Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, were both killed in the line of duty, leaving Clay as one of the last Carmines.Gears of War 3 At some point Clay survived a round to the head.Zoom in on his helmet http://xbox360media.ign.com/xbox360/image/article/110/1107530/gears-of-war-3-20100721094318212.jpg Locust War It is unknown if Clay took part in Operation: Hollow Storm; Ben was unaware of his location at the time of his death. However, Ben had a letter addressed to Clay that Sgt.Marcus Fenix found shortly after Ben died from his wounds in the Riftworm.Gears of War 2 Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Lambent Invasion Clay was able to evacuate Jacinto City during its sinking, and moved to Vectes with the rest of the COG. During the evacuation of the island in the wake of many Lambent attacks, Clay would often stand and stare at the pigs, and murmur "bacon" at them.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 396 He later joined a squad with Cpl.Damon Baird, Pvt.Augustus Cole, and Pvt.Samantha Byrne two years after the sinking, and fought a group of Savage Locust on a bridge as a Lambent Leviathan assaulted a COG ship below them. When they reached a container full of Tickers, they tipped it over the side of the bridge onto the Leviathan in an attempt to destroy it. The Lambent Leviathans tentacles then began tearing at the bridge and bringing down, sending the Gears plummeting off. Personality and Traits Clayton has a tattoo of his two brothers, Anthony and Benjamin, on his right arm and a Lancer Assault Rifle with the words "Born 2 Saw". On his armor the words "GRUB KILLER", "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN", "PRACTICE RELOADING", and "DESTROY LOCUST" are inscribed on his chest plate. He has a unique helmet and is physically more muscular than his deceased brothers. Also, he appears more intimidating and has a greater blood lust than his brothers, being able to choke a Drone to death. Behind the Scenes *Clay is voiced by Michael Gough. Multiplayer *Clay is available to play in Gears of War 3 multiplayer after reaching Level 14.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXSIHdIUWOQ&feature=related *Clay is one of the "heroes" who can appear in Beast mode. Live or Die? On July 21, 2010 Epic announced that Clayton Carmine will appear in Gears of War 3, and the fans will decide if Carmine will live or die. Starting July 29th, 2010 and ending on September 2nd, 2010, fans were able to purchase on Avatar Marketplace on Xbox LIVE one shirt reading "Save Carmine," and the other reading "Carmine Must Die." Alternately, attendees of Comic-Con International in San Diego were able to purchase real-life limited edition t-shirts for $20 USD. Additionally, the limited edition T-Shirts are also available to purchase for $20 USD on the NECA Club Website (http://necaclub.com/gearsofwar.html).http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/Templates/Secondary.aspx?id=1932 All proceeds went to the Child’s Play Charity.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/carmine.htm External Links * Live or Die promotion video for Clay Carmine. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males